Sonic And Shadow's Random Moments
by Lucy the Hedgehog
Summary: Yet another random fic starring Sonic and Shadow. The two hedgehogs end up staying in the same roof for a period of time. How will the two survive? Rated T for safety. Suggestions and ideas are welcome. Now, a co-authorship with Dragonfire2lm
1. Moving In

Sonic and Shadow's Random Moments

_**Okay, I'm currently on a short writer's block with my fics, but I had this idea while watching too many videos and being bored in my dorm for the entire week. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this new fic.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Moving In

Sonic the Hedgehog was running around Station Square… again, because of some pink nuisance, er called Amy was chasing him… AGAIN!

"_What did I do to deserve this?"_ Sonic thought as he continued running.

Meanwhile, a black hedgehog with red stripes called Shadow the Hedgehog was watching the city of Westopolis from a hill. What is he thinking?

"Just get on with the story. " Shadow said followed by a sigh.

"_**Okay, okay! Geez…" **_

Shadow was looking at the city in front of him. Ooh, joy…

"Are you going to get on with the point already? I am not getting paid enough to do this job." He said

"_**You're not getting paid at all."**_

"Will you move on with the story?"

"_**Alright, I will."**_

Shadow was still looking at the city in front of him when he saw a blue blur dashing around the city.

"Hmph. Faker…" He thought but he continued enjoying his moment of peace. Meanwhile, the blue blur was still getting chased by Amy.

"Oh, Sonic! Wait up!" Amy whined and continued chasing him.

Sonic quickly found a dark alley and hid in a trash can there.

"_Oh man. How can I get Amy off my back? She's crazy! And every time I move somewhere, she just knows where I am! It's like… she installed a microchip in the back of my head!" _Sonic thought

"Oh Sonic! Where are you?" Amy asked

She looked around the dark alley but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hum. I know he's around somewhere…" Amy said to no one in particular and left the dark alley.

As soon as he heard faded footsteps, Sonic quickly got out of the trash can, but tripped on his way out. Unfortunately, Amy heard the clattering and saw Sonic on the floor.

"Sonic!" Amy said and rushed over to him, but Sonic saw her and quickly dashed away. Amy chased after him yet again, and this time, with her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Oh man. This is really nuts!" Sonic muttered in his thoughts. Then, a sudden thought hit him.

"_Wait a minute. I think Shadow owns a place here. He moved out of Club Rouge ever since he's been working for GUN with her."_ He thought and dashed to another back alley and patiently waited for Amy to stop looking for him. Amy went to the direction Sonic went, but couldn't find him anywhere. Amy simply left the place, and Sonic checked if she completely left. Once he saw that she did, he sighed in relief and snuck out of the back alley. He saw that he was in a building and quickly entered it.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Sonic asked to himself

"It's the building to the whole apartments in here." A particular clerk said and approached him. "Welcome to Westopolis Apartments. How may I help you?" The clerk asked

"Um, I was looking for the apartment Shadow the Hedgehog lives in." Sonic replied

"Ah. You two must know each other pretty well."

"Yes. People have said we looked alike, even though that's not completely true."

"But you two do look alike. Are you sure you're not his younger brother?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure. Now, can you please lead me to his apartment? I got a stalker after me." Sonic whispered the last sentence

"Ah, okay. Right this way, Mr. Sonic." The clerk said as he escorted Sonic to Shadow's apartment.

As soon as everyone heard that Sonic was making his way towards Shadow's apartment, everyone surrounded both Sonic and the clerk and everyone started asking for autographs. By luck, Sonic and the clerk quickly escaped and headed to another floor in the apartment. Once the clerk escorted Sonic to Shadow's apartment, he quickly thanked the clerk and the clerk left to do his job.

"Okay, now to find that key before –" Sonic was cut off by a deeper voice

"Before what?"

Sonic quickly turned to the source of his voice and saw Shadow standing before him with his arms crossed.

"H-hey Shads. I just came for a visit." Sonic said, but Shadow quickly grabbed Sonic by his throat and slammed him through the door with great force. Shadow quickly stepped inside and picked up Sonic by his throat again, only this time, he was about to choke the life out of Sonic.

"Listen here, Faker. Just because you know where I live doesn't mean that you can come in here and stay as you please just because your girlfriend is stalking you." Shadow said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Shads. Amy is not my girlfriend." Sonic replied

"Oh really? Then, why does she… oh I don't know, talks about you the whole fricken time?! Another reason why I moved out of Club Rouge." He said

"How many reasons do you have that you left Club Rouge?"

"If you want me to tell you, you have to swear that you won't come here ever again." Shadow said

"_**Whoa, whoa, whoa, Shads. This isn't part of the story! Read your script!"**_

Shadow quickly read his script and then took a deep breath.

"Can I continue?" He asked

"_**Yes."**_

Shadow cleared his throat.

"There are a lot of reasons, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone about it or you can start writing your will and testaments and I can kill you." He said

"Alright. So, can I stay here at least for tonight?" Sonic asked

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because I can't stand you."

"_**Tut, tut, tut. I guess SOMEBODY forgot to read the script again…"**_

Shadow sighed in annoyance and read his script. After a few minutes, he closed the script and took another deep breath.

"_**Go."**_

"Alright. So, can I stay here at least for tonight?" Sonic asked

Shadow was pretty annoyed by the question but gave in.

"Sure, why not."

Sonic quickly dashed out of the house and about 3 minutes later, he comes back with only a toothbrush.

"You brought all your stuff here?" Shadow asked

"Well… yeah. I need the toothbrush, the sleeping bag, and I brought my water pillow." Sonic answered

"Yeah… why is there a floating sword behind you?"

Sonic turned to see Caliburn behind him.

"Will you go back to the King Arthur book? This isn't Sonic and the Black Knight anymore." Sonic asked

Caliburn just floated away. Shadow blinked

"Now will you get rid of the floating chihuahua?"

Sonic looked back and saw Chip eating a Chocolate Sundae Supreme. Sonic just signaled Chip goodbye and Chip flew out of the house. Shadow crossed his arms.

"AND YOU TWO!" Shadow said while threateningly pointing his finger at Black Doom and Mephiles.

"Shadow, we came here to ask if you could –" Black Doom was cut off when Shadow pointed his guns at his two enemies.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" Shadow yelled and fired the guns. This made Black Doom and Mephiles get out of the house. This time, Sonic blinked.

"Does this happen a lot?" Sonic asked

"Only when you're around, Faker." Shadow said and headed upstairs to the second floor of his apartment to take a shower. Sonic shrugged, sat on the couch, and started to watch TV…

_**

* * *

**_

End of the first chapter! Tell me what you think and suggestions and ideas are welcome.

_**~Lucy the Hedgehog**_


	2. Reasons

Sonic And Shadow's Random Moments

_**New chapter! I say thanks to my reviewers! And I had a crappy week, but anyway, here's the next chapter. And I forgot to give a disclaimer in the first chapter. Sonic?**_

**Sonic: But everyone knows it!**

_**Shadow?**_

**Shadow: (Points the gun at Sonic's head)**

**Sonic: (Sigh) Fine. Lucy doesn't own any of the characters in the fic. Happy now?**

_**Oh yeah. I am happy. New chapter!**_

Note: Flashbacks, roleplays, dreams, memories, etc. will be on Italic and the event will be specified.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Reasons

Sonic was watching TV in Shadow's apartment.

"I must admit, this apartment Shadow has is pretty comfy." Sonic thought as he was watching TV. Then, Shadow came down the stairs.

"Hey Shads. Had a nice shower?" Sonic asked. Shadow just blinked.

"Yes… why do you ask?" He asked

"No reason."

"What are you still doing here?" Shadow asked after a moment of silence

"Shadow, don't you remember? You allowed me to sleep over." Sonic asked as he lay back on the couch.

"Right." Shadow said and sat on the couch across from Sonic. After another moment of silence, Sonic finally spoke: "Hey, Shadow. You were going to tell me the reasons you got this apartment."

"Right…" Shadow said. After another moment of awkward silence, Shadow finally took a deep breath and started.

"Alright, as I told you, I had my reasons of moving in here –"

"Okay, which would be?" Sonic asked, but received a glare from Shadow. Sonic stayed quiet and allowed him to continue.

"The first reason I moved in here is because I hate you." Shadow explained

"_**SHADOW! I TOLD YOU THAT HATE WAS A STRONG WORD!"**_

"BUT I HATE THE –" Before Shadow could finish his sentence, some random neighbors barged into the apartment and sprayed Shadow with water.

"_Note to self… kill the author of this fic…"_ Shadow thought

"_**WHAT WAS THAT?!" **_

"Nothing!"

"_**Whatever… just stick to the script."**_

Shadow muttered something under his breath, but continued.

"Really, the first reason I moved out is that I can't stand you." Shadow said

"Okay… what else?" Sonic asked as he continued to lay down on the couch.

"…That Rouge is a whore."

"Well, I'm not surprised. She always dresses like one."

Then, a knock on the door was heard.

"…_**Shadow, get the door."**_

"Why doesn't Faker get the door?" Shadow replied

"_**Hello? This is your house! YOU get the door!"**_

"Fine." Shadow muttered and headed for the door. As soon as he opened it, he was greeted by a slap to the face by none other than Rouge the Bat.

"What the – how the hell did you get here and how do you know where I live?!" Shadow asked quite enraged

"First of all, I am a spy for the government and you told me you moved in here two weeks ago. Second of all, these ears of mine aren't just for show you know." Rouge answered

"Um, I think Shadow will also ask why you slapped him." Sonic said

"Isn't the answer obvious? And I forgot something."

"What is it?"

Without another word said, Rouge slapped Sonic in the face and left the house. Shadow just closed the door.

"That was... weird." Sonic said and rubbed his cheek

"No it wasn't. We insulted her so we just –" Shadow was cut off by Sonic

"I know! But seriously, how did she know we were talking about her?" Sonic asked

Shadow shrugged and just sat back in the couch.

"Well, another reason I got this house is because G.U.N. is paying for it." He said as he laid back in the couch

"No surprise there." Sonic said and smirked

"You're right. Also, I found this place so the little fag boy wouldn't sneak into my house."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Shads. Tails is not gay."

"Have you seen him very well? And the way he sounds when he's talking? He follows you like a little pup."

"But he's just a kid! How the hell can you say that?"

Shadow was in deep thought…

_

* * *

_

Flashback to Shadow's Last Visit to Tails' House…

_Shadow was looking for a Chaos Emerald and his instincts led him to Tails' Workshop. He slowly sneaked inside and looked around. He took a look at the X-Tornado and the whole workshop. The place wasn't half bad. It was a bit messy, but… nobody's perfect. Shadow sensed the Chaos Emerald's power in the X-Tornado, so he took a good look at the plane and took the Chaos Emerald with ease. After he got out of the workshop, he heard some music. Being curious, he peeked out the window and saw Tails dressed like Hannah Montana (Pun intended), with the wig and everything. Shadow twitched seeing Tails dressed like that, but he ignored it and used Chaos Control to escape from the workshop…_

_End flashback…_

* * *

Shadow blinked at remembering the flashback.

"So, you think Tails is gay?" Sonic asked

"Hey, I know so!" Shadow said. Then, Tails barged into the house wearing a Hannah Montana outfit (Again, pun intended) and threateningly pointed a finger at Shadow.

"I am not gay, you emohog!" He said

"Then why are you dressed like a girl?!" Shadow asked, yelling and pointing the gun at Tails' forehead. Tails looked in a nearby mirror.

"Why doesn't anybody understands?" Tails asked crying and left the house crying.

"_**Oh boy."**_

"Hey! That wasn't the flashback I asked for!" Shadow yelled, pointing a gun to the roof

"Whoa, easy Shads." Sonic said but that ended with a gun pointed at his forehead. Then, some sirens were heard outside.

"What the hell?" Shadow asked

"_**I called the cops."**_

"Why you little –"

Then, three cops barged into the house with guns pointed at both Sonic and Shadow.

"What's going on here?" One cop asked. The other two cops saw Shadow pointing a gun to Sonic's forehead and gasped. However, the other cop pointed a gun at Shadow.

"Stop pointing the gun at that hedgehog." The cop said. Shadow took out another gun and then, pointed them at the cops and shot them, but missed. The two cops ran out of the house, but the other one threw himself out the window. Sonic looked down at the broken window.

"He's fine. A tree broke his fall." He said

"Whatever. That was another reason that I bought this house, but I guess I'll have to move again." Shadow said as he stored his guns.

"Sweet!" Sonic said and took the TV remote and continued watching TV. Shadow mentally cursed himself, but he went upstairs to his room.

* * *

_**Another chapter done. I had more ideas, but my laptop crashed and I was too busy T_T **_

_**Anyways, uh, review and if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to place them.**_

_**~Lucy the Hedgehog**_


	3. To Angel Island

Sonic and Shadow's Random Moments

_**Lucy: Hey guys, I'm back! First of all, I have some news. I got a co-authorship request by Dragonfire2lm and this chapter was written by none other than her. Round of applause for her, please. (Claps)**_

_**Dragonfire2lm:**_ _**PREPAREFOR...a lot of fire, violence and swearing**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****_Chapter 3: To Angel Island

A few minutes later the apartment buildings was swarming with police, and in a matter of minutes Sonic and Shadow find themselves standing outside the now condemned apartment building.

"Great thanks to you Faker I have to find a new place to stay" Shadow grumbled.

"_**Yeah, Sonic. This is all your fault."**_

"Me? What did I do?" Sonic asked

"_**Just wait and see…"**_

Just then a white hedgehog with orange spines and blue eyes, wearing a white t-shirt underneath a black trench coat, grey cargo pants and brown sneakers storms up to them.

"First I have a floating sword, a demon from the centre of the earth and a racist alien enter MY building then the police shut everything down because a pair of idiot hedgehogs are trying to kill each other!" she yelled at them, her voice was Australian accented.

A very irritated Shadow pulls his gun on her.

"No one insults me and gets away with it" he growled.

The white hedgehog glares at him, and the gun he is holding burst into flames.

"What!" exclaimed Shadow as he puts the fire out.

The white hedgehog just smirked and replied "next time it'll be your shoes".

"Who are you?" Sonic asked

"I'm Dragonfire and you two owe me" she replied

"Oh really?" Shadow said...and his shoes caught fire.

"Told you" Dragonfire said, smirking as Shadow had to run off and buy new shoes.

"So what can we do for you?" Sonic asked

"Simple go to Angel Island" she replied

"What! No way!" Sonic said

"_**Sonic, I think you should obey her."**_

"WHY?" Sonic asked yelling at the sky.

Dragonfire pulled out a mobile phone.

"I have Amy on speed dial" She said

"Ugh fine" said Sonic and the trio headed off to Angel Island.

When they reached the island they came face to face with a very angry Knuckles.

"Get off my island" he said angrily

"Nope these two have to stay here, and you're going to let them" Dragonfire said

"Sorry Knux but I can't go home" Sonic said

"And thanks to Faker here I no longer have one" Shadow said.

"Well I don't care, go find somewhere else" Knuckles said.

The master Emerald suddenly burst into flames

"AH! Who did that?" Knuckles asked and put out the fire.

"That would be me and unless you want the Master Emerald and this whole island to go up in flames you'll let Sonic and Shadow stay here" Dragonfire said and she pulled out a red chaos emerald and warped away.

"Ok well if either of you go near my emerald you'll be sorry" Knuckles said and let the two hedgehogs get settled.

* * *

_**Dragonfire2lm: Well that's it from me Dragonfire, hope you like it**_

_**Lucy: I know I did. So anyway, review.**_

_**~Dragonfire2lm**_

_**~Lucy the Hedgehog **_


	4. Trickery, revenge, theft and torture

Sonic and Shadow's Random Moments

**OMG! I forgot to update this fic for a while, plus I've been busy and lazy. Anyway, here's the next chapter written by me this time, so enjoy!**

**Dragonfire: you can thank me for asking her to update, but I thank her for writing mist of the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Trickery, revenge, theft and torture with women

Sonic and Shadow finished getting settled in the island and Shadow leans his back on the altar, but Knuckles stopped him.

"If you want to lean your back somewhere, do it anywhere but near the altar where I keep the Master Emerald." He said.

Shadow just glared at him, but walks over to a tree nearby and leans his back against it. Sonic just shrugged and started to run around the island, since there was nothing he could do.

"Well, there's nothing to do, so might as well run." Sonic thought

_**"Enjoy this freedom, hedgehog."**_

"Thanks. So, where's your torture assistant today?" Sonic asked

_**"Um… "**_

Meanwhile…

"Torture assistant my ass, I'm a force of nature. A time traveler!" Dragonfire muttered as she warped to Eggman's base

Once she got at Eggman's Base, Eggman sat at a computer, working on yet another plan to kill Sonic, when the alarm sounded.

"What!" he exclaimed as he looked at the computer screen; someone had broken into his repair shop...

Dragonfire gathered a variety of robot parts and strangely enough a microphone, before using the red chaos emerald to warp away before she could be caught. When Eggman headed to his repair shop to check what was going on, he saw no one but he noticed that most of his junk was missing.

Back in Angel Island, Sonic just came back from doing his 1000th lap from the island and walked over to Shadow.

"This is really boring. There HAS to be something we can do here." He said while leaning back into the wall.

"Well, I would be home right now, if it wasn't for you butting into my life like you always do." Shadow retorted

"Heh I don't butt into your life." Sonic scoffed.

_**"Cue flash back…"**_

In an instant, Sonic and Shadow looked at a direction where there three seats. Each had a bowl of popcorn and an extra large soda. Then there was a movie set and a camp projector, which enables them to watch a movie.

"Sweet!" Sonic said and sat down in one of the chairs. Knuckles and Shadow walked over to the empty seats and also sat down…

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_The movie started to play back and it showed that Shadow was in the shower. Sonic and Knuckles could be heard snickering and recording the whole thing._

"_Are you getting this, Knux?" Sonic whispered while holding his laughter_

"_Yeah, but let's just stay quiet. Otherwise, we are so dead." Knuckles replied in a low voice , snickering as well._

_As soon as Shadow got out of the shower, he saw that Sonic and Knuckles were taping him and he was very, very angry._

"_What the hell are you two doing here?" He asked while walking towards them with a glare._

"_Sorry Shads. Gotta go." Sonic said and dashed off. Knuckles also ran off but not as fast as Sonic._

"_Get back here, Faker and Guardian!" Shadow said as he grabbed his shoes and putting them on, and grabbing his gun on the way while chasing them out of his house._

_(End of the short flashback)_

_

* * *

_

Sonic and Knuckles were laughing hard since they remembered what happened. Shadow growled and pointed his guns at the two of them.

_**"Seriously why the hell do you need guns? You could… oh I don't know, CHAOS BLAST THEM!" (Dragonfire: HELL YEAH!)**_

Sonic and Knuckles quickly shut up and just stepped back.

"And you two! There will be a punishment!"

"What kind of punishment?" Sonic asked

"Just you wait and see…"

Then an instant recorder played a record of Mephiles' evil laughter of Sonic 06 as if something was going to happen to both Sonic and Knuckles but then, a portal appeared and out came Amy and Rouge.

_**"Sonic, Knuckles, meet your dates."**_

"WHAT?" Sonic and Knuckles yelled at the same time

"Sonikku!" Amy glomped Sonic, as usual and started kissing his cheek, Sonic got away and started holding Amy back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sonic yelled at the sky

_**"Oh nothing. But you two are not going off the hook. Amy and Rouge will date you and Shadow will get back at you while he tapes the whole date and posts it on YouTube."**_

"No!" Sonic and Knuckles yelled at the same time, being on their knees.

Meanwhile the so-called torture assistant had returned to Eggman's base, sitting with the evil Doctor himself drinking a cup of tea and watching the chaos progress through the computer monitor.

"Here's for revenge and watching the blue blur live his worst nightmare" Dragonfire said and clinked cups with Eggman, while next to their seats an object was sitting on the floor covered with a white sheet...

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this comeback chapter! I'll update as soon as I can so R&R!**

**Dragonfire: as always suggestions are appreciated…how Ood this chapter was**

**SPOT THE REFERENCE- A Doctor Who reference is in this Chapter, in the line above this one, really easy, state answer in review and get mentioned next chapter!**

_**~Lucy the Hedgehog  
~Dragonfire2lm**_


End file.
